This invention relates to packaging trays for electrical connectors which make connection to flat multi-cable conductors, and more specifically relates to a novel inexpensive tray for preventing accidental latching of the connector covers to the connector body during the storage and shipment of the connectors.
Electrical connectors for making connection to flat multi-conductor cables are well known. Typically, such connectors consist of a main insulation body which has contacts operable to pierce the insulation covering of a multi-conductor cable so that the contacts engage respective wires of the cable. A cover telescopes over the ends of the connector body and is latched to the sides of the body in order to cover the cable after the cable has been pierced by the various contacts of the body.
Preferably the covers are loosely mounted on their respective bodies so that the two parts will always be available to the user. During the shipment of such connectors and while they are stored prior to use, it is possible that the covers will be forced down onto the body and into a fully latched position. In order to use the cover, it then becomes necessary to pry the latches apart and remove the cover as that the multi-conductor cable can be applied to the contacts of the body by an appropriate tool and the cable thereafter covered by the latchable cover. During this process, the cover latching portions are often broken and it is a time-consuming process to remove the cover after it has been accidentally latched.